Clover no Kuni no Alice: Rated M
by QuiksilverGirl
Summary: Inspired by the Heart Castle Opening at the beginning of Clover no Kuni no Alice, this is my twisted version of how things play out... LEMON WARNING! This is shameless smut! Please be warned! If you like it, or have a desired pairing... let me know!
1. A Rude Awakening

**Quick Note**: SMUT! LEMONS! Lots of 18+ Goodness, er, Badness... either way, this is Rated M because it is smutty right from the beginning... So if you are too young and/or innocent, please be advised, this is not for you.

If you still insist on reading... please be gentle. This is my first delve into the citrus-y realm, and I did try to avoid OOCness as much as I could. Also, if people like it... let me know and I'll keep writing it.

This was based off of the Heart Castle Opening for Clover no Kuni no Alice... just, well... dirtier.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own HNKNA...

* * *

As I settled down into the silky satin sheets, I could help but think back on everything that happened today... Even for Wonderland, it had been a rather eventful day. As I stretched my weary muscles enjoying the comfort and luxury of my room in Heart Castle, a small smile played on my lips as I recall just how the day had started.

Only hours ago in this very same room, I found myself being coaxed out of the relaxing haze of the dream world by a very lustful, and throaty, "Alice..." I recognized the voice almost immediately, and was about to once again force the perverted rabbit out of my bed, when his sleep-filled voice again called my name with such unveiled need, "Al...ice..."

It was then that I became aware of his arms embracing me closely against him, which was also not uncommon when he tended to sneak into my bed in the middle of the night... But this time, something was very different. My eyes slowly crept open as I groggily tried to understand what seemed out of place...

I lay on my right side with my head resting on his left arm as a pillow, my face only inches from his ivory chest peeking through his pink pajama shirt. I felt so warm against him, that I nearly found myself disregarding the situation and drifting back to sleep. As I snuggled closer against him, he let out a breathy moan before again tightening his grip and uttering my name, this time tinged with hint of desperation.

Surprised by his reaction, my eyes fluttered open again and I lifted my face to look up at his, only to see him still asleep, but with his parted lips panting softly. _He seems so docile and almost beautiful in his sleep... His snow white tresses hanging down over his delicate features... And his lips, look so soft and..._

I felt the blood rush to my cheeks as I berated myself, _this is Peter you're talking about! Snap out of it! Just because he can be so peaceful and attractive when he's asleep, doesn't mean he not still the same neurotic, obsessive pervert..._

The arguments in my mind seemed to fade off, as I once again became lured in by the enticing warmth of his embrace and the intoxicating haze of sleep. As I pushed in closer against the heat of his body, and shifted to get comfortable, a soft whimper escaped his lips... Inciting something deep within me I couldn't explain as I felt my stomach tighten and a heat start to form further down.

My mind still so bleary in my half-conscious state no longer seemed to fight back as my body began to respond to this unnamed need. My left arm that had been pulled into my chest, now snaked it's way up around his neck, as I used it to slide further up his body. His breathing was becoming slightly uneven, and my heart began pounding in my chest, effectively trading the lethargy I had been feeling for an acute awareness of several physical sensations.

As he whimpered my name into my hair, his hand moved further up the thigh of my left leg that was draped securely over his hip. My eye widened in realization... _When had i done that!_

Just as I was about to remove my leg and extricate my self from this awkward position, his hand gently continued it's journey upwards... My thin silky nightgown raising inch by inch as his hand explored the rest of the back of my thigh before finding the lace of my panties and firmly gripping the curve under them.

His tight grip on my ass was enough to pull me out of my entranced state, but just as I was about to pull back my hand and prepare to slap him harder than ever... A series of low throaty moans escaped my lips and my mind went completely blank.

He had pulled me against him and with how my leg was positioned, there was only a couple pieces of thin fabric to mask the firm heat currently pressing against me. I felt the heat within me only increase further as he lightly began to grind against me. I could feel muscles in me tighten with anticipation as my hips began to gyrate against his... Every movement sending pulses of heat through my body, like waves of electricity.

I felt my control progressively slipping away as these new sensation completely overwhelmed any thought or reasoning. I wrapped both arms around his neck and slowly met his parted, panting lips with mine... And he hungrily returned the kiss, with his tongue invading my mouth, battling with mine aggressively as he let out a low growl. His left arm slowly moved down to join his other as he continued to press hard against me.

I found myself breaking off for air, panting madly... But his newly freed lips made their way to my neck kissing forcefully before biting lightly and sucking roughly at the skin just below my ear... "Peter..."

As soon as I had gasped out his name, he flipped me onto my back with him laying closely against me. Instinctively my legs wrapped around his waist as he continued rocking against me. "Alice... My love"

His hands shifted to the sides of my hips as he hooked his thumbs under the lace of my panties. In a fleeting moment of rational thought, I knew I should stop him. _Things had gotten way too far, way too quickly... I honestly didn't know if I could ever love Peter the way he loved me. Besides... Even if I did, wasn't this too soon... Shouldn't I wait until... _"Oh god... Peter!"

Whatever I was thinking, whatever shreds of resistance I was clinging to... Were swept away in a instant. He had lifted himself off of me long enough to pull my panties down and off, before resuming his position between my legs and placing his mouth over my already hardening nipple through my nightie. My back arched up to meet him as he sucked and nipped gently through the thin fabric. It didn't take long for him to tire of the intruding cloth and pull it down off my shoulders enough to give him direct access to the keenly sensitive buds. The pleasure was intensified ten fold without the obstruction of the clothing on my chests his tongue darted out and swirled over my nipple before taking it into his mouth and sucking.

Unconsciously I found myself weaving my hands through his soft white hair, pressing him gentle to my chest eager to continue the sensation. As my hands roamed over his head, they found their way to his silky soft ears and began caressing the length of them.

I felt him gasp against my chest and begin to grind his hard length against my thigh...enjoying his reaction, I continued stroking the full length of his ears, even as he slowly slid back up to lock his lips over mine, "A... Alice..."

Instead of grinding against my thigh though, the large bulge in his pants was positioned right between my legs with the warm tip pushing between my now bare, wet lips... Practically begging for entrance. It was obvious by the heat and contours through his pants that this dangerously thin piece of cotton, was the last barrier left between us.

He continued moving against me, ignoring the fabric entirely and slowly began working his way into me. It was only a couple inches, not nearly his full length... But I still felt rather stretched. Even though the fabric didn't hurt, I felt the overwhelming need to feel him against me... To feel him in me.

My hands began moving to the buttons on his shirt and distractedly undoing them until I could feel his bare chest rubbing against my nipples as he continued thrusting, still careful to not go in too far. Now with his shirt out of the way, my hands slid down his bare chest before coming to the soft cotton drawstring at the top of his pants.

I found that even undoing the simple tie was no easy feat as the feeling of him entering me... Edging slightly further in each time, kept me so entirely distracted. Once it was finally undone I slipped my right hand down and wrapped it gently around his base as his tip was still buried in me. I could feel him throbbing all along the length, and couldn't help but marvel at how it could be so hard, yet so soft and smooth.

I heard a sharp intake of breathe by my ear, before he let out a series of desperate whimpers. My hand froze, and I was about to pull it away thinking I'd hurt him, when I felt his hand wrap tightly around mine and begin to pump the base of his erection. During the course of this movement, he had pulled out of me causing a disappointed whimper to escape my lips.

I continued working his length, following his lead... and with the tie of his pants undone, they felt down to his knees. Despite everything we had been doing so far, I still could feel the blush paint my already heated cheeks as I was able to see all of him. I felt the ache in me intensify as I kept stroking his length. Just when I could no longer resist the urge and was about to plunge him back into me, a strangled moan escaped his lips and I felt him stiffen and tremble as the warm sticky fluid shot out onto my hips and the nightie still barely clinging to my stomach.

He tenderly kissed my lips and collapsed to my side, probably void of conscious thought and therefore unable to realize the situation I was left in... Messy and extremely frustrated.

Letting out a huff as I cast a glare to the now sleeping white rabbit, I took off my now dirtied nightgown and used to wipe off my hips before tossing it haphazardly to the other side of me, not really caring at this point if it made it to floor. As I sank back down on my pillow, releasing another angered sigh... I felt a hand snake around my waist from the left and pull me away from Peter. If it weren't for another hand quickly wrapping around my mouth, I'm sure I might have woken the whole castle with my scream.

"Jeez Alice... Just cause the prime minister can't finish the job, doesn't mean you should just go stripping in front of other men and throwing your clothes at them... Not that I really mind..." I let out a muffled squeak as I immediately recognized the sing song voice of the wayward knight now whispering into my ear from behind. I began to unconsciously tremble at both his words and proximity as I realized the situation i was in.

I began to struggle in his grasp and yell against his hand, trying desperately to keep this situation from going from bad to worse. But as I struggled, he only pulled my back tighter against his chest... My useless attempts were abandoned when I felt a familiar pressure pushing forcefully against me through his uniform.

Realizing his intensions, I was ready to bite his hand and attempt escape, when the hand he had pressed against my stomach moved quickly down and silenced all my complaints. He started with just rubbing his fingers back and forth along the length of my lips, but soon plunged a finger in causing me to gasp against the hand on my mouth.

He began to slowly pump his finger in and out, quickly finding a rhythm before adding another finger, all the while his thumb maneuvered deftly on my clit. My gasps soon became moans that kept getting louder as he thrusts his fingers in, reminding me of the desperate need I felt only minutes ago. He leaned into my ear, "Shh... If you wake Peter, then we might not get to finish..."

He released his hand over my mouth and moved it down to cup my breast, his fingers wrapping around and positioned to pinch my nipple as his lip began wandering down my neck and onto my shoulder. His teeth grazed eagerly across my skin and his hands left me for a minute.

Just as I was about to turn and protest the sudden loss of stimulation, I heard the jingle of his belt and my eye went wide in understanding. Before I could turn to look at him, I was pushed flat on my stomach, as he lowered himself between my legs. Part of me wanted to scream no... That this was ridiculous, and I wouldn't do it...

But because of the lustful haze that clouded my mind, all I could do was tremble with need as I felt his hot, hard head as he moved it to teasingly rub my moist folds.

"Wow... Alice, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you you desperately want me inside you..." his normally playful voice was low, throaty and more than a little dark as he whispered in my ear. He continued to rub his tip up and down the length of my slit, occasionally dipping barely between the lips before pulling back again. Instead of a witty retort, all I could manage was a strangled whimper as he continued to play with me.

Desperate and growing impatient, I waited until he was right where i wanted him, and bucked my hips backwards. He was about two inches in when he caught my hips and let out a dark chuckle. He pulled back out, and continued tormenting me... This time with a more secured grip on my hips, "Ah, ah, ah... You can't have that until you beg for it..."

Annoyed, frustrated and in disbelief, I started to tell him off, "Ace... There is no way..." my voice failed me as his hips came forward and he pushed his warm stiff head back into me... It wasn't enough, I needed more. I tried to push against him... To send him deeper, but he held my hips firmly as he lowered his lips to my shoulder.

"Alice... All it takes are three little words..." he began pumping in and put of me, but never more than a couple inches. With his increased pace, I could feel my muscles clenching... desperately tightening in anticipation... And I found my stubborn pride drain away..."Please... Ace...please!"

He went just slightly deeper now, and increased his pace..."Tsk... You have to say the right words, Alice..." barely capable of rational thought at this point, I unconsciously began playing along with him, "Please... What words..."

Again as a reward, he went a little deeper, but this time I felt him brush against something inside me... He must have felt it too, because he paused his shallow thrusting as he pressed lightly against it. I heard another dark chuckled from behind before he resumed his taunting movements, "Alice... You know it's really gonna hurt, right? Are you sure you want it? If so, all you have to say is 'Please fuck me'"

At this point, I really didn't have any shame left and the ache within was reaching an impossible level, "Ace..."

"Yes, Alice?" he went a little deeper, again brushing against the barrier in me.

"Please... Please fuck me..." As soon as the last word left my mouth, he buried himself deep within me... Tearing through my innocence and sending searing pain throughout my body. I struggled not to cry out, and instead it came out as a muffled sob. Even through the pain, though... I could feel the yearning... When the pain had finally become less severe, and the need I'd been feeling became the stronger force, I weakly turned my head toward Ace, "Keep going..."

Without any more hesitation or games, I felt him pull almost the whole way out before pushing back in... He repeated this slowly a few times, but soon his pace has quickened. The pain, though still present, had dulled to barely noticeable as he thrust into me over and over, each time hitting deep within me adding to a building tension.

His lips trailed sloppy kisses down my neck and his teeth sank into the skin on my shoulder roughly as he continued pumping into me. Just as I felt myself about to release all the pent up tension, he pulled out of me and stood up from the bed. Entirely confused and beyond frustrated, I stood up with him about to attack him...when he swiftly lifted me by my hips, wrapping my legs around his waist as he backed me into a wall.

I wrapped my arms around his neck as he thrust his length back inside me and began pounding me against the wall. Although it still hurt, especially with him being so rough, I couldn't help the moans of pleasure that i made and I felt myself nearing the edge. I felt my muscled tighten around him, as I cried out, "Ace, please fuck me!"

He began thrusting even faster into me, and as I was pushed over the edge, tightening further around him, I felt him stiffen within me as he continued ramming me up against the wall, "Oh my god... Alice!"

I could feel him pulsing within me as he came, filling me with his warm juices and and continuing to pump into me until he was empty. I felt his lips meet mine as he gave me a deep, lingering kiss. One kiss turned into two... turned into more as we both seemed to melt desperately into the kiss, his tongue exploring every inch of my mouth...

As the kisses became more and more heated, both of us began to moan into one another's mouths and I could feel him hardening inside me again. I marveled that he could be ready to go so soon, but lost my train of thought as he began thrusting in and out of me, this time at a slower pace as his lips never left mine.

Almost immediately, though, a light from the night stand on the opposite side of the bed lit, and a mess of purple curls sat up grumpily from the other side of the still sleeping rabbit, removing the sleeping mask from her eyes, "How are we supposed to get any rest with the constant racket in here!"

I quickly felt the heat rise to my cheeks and only paused for a second to wonder why Vivaldi was in my bed in the first place. My first instinct was to hide and apologize... But I began to realize that wasn't an option as Ace didn't so much as slow his pace as he continued to take me against the wall. I could have sworn I saw a gleam in his eye as he began to speed up and thrust into me harder... Rendering me completely devoid of rational thought.

Without even pausing, Ace turned his head to look over at the clearly disgruntled queen who seemed about to explode at the slightest of provocations... Needless to say, he couldn't resist, "Oh good morning, your majesty... What are you doing in my room? Want to be next?"

* * *

**Peter**: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!

**Me**: Peter... Just put the gun down... it's not a big deal...

**Peter**: NOT A BIG DEAL?

**Ace**: Sure, Peter... It happens to a lot of guys.

*A flurry of shots ring out towards the knight who deftly dodges them all*

**Me**: Stop it you two! Besides, if the readers like you enough, you can have a shot at redemption.

**Peter**: Really? I can have another chance with Alice?

**Me**: Yes, but no one's gonna ask for it in their reviews if you keep acting like a psycho...

*POOF* Peter transforms into rabbit form...

**Peter**: Can I pwease have another chance with Alice?

**Ace**: Whoa, now that's just creepy...

**Me**: Agreed.


	2. Dazed and Confused

**Quick Note**: WARNING! Citrusy Goodness abounds... and I did get a Vivaldi request, so there is a little bit of Vivaldi love... just a little...

**Disclaimer**: I don't own HNKNA or any of the other awesome things Quinrose has...

* * *

"Ahhhh! Despicable knight! We wouldn't touch you with a 10-foot pole! And the only reason our Alice would is either pity or desperation! So cease defiling her at once or we will have your head!" With this Vivaldi sprang to her feet pointing a commanding and accusing finger towards him. Her outburst had also manage rouse Peter from his deep slumber, though without his glasses he merely squinted about the room sleepily.

The goofy grin only continued to widen across his face as he paused his actions momentarily to ask, "Just a few more minutes, your majesty... We're getting to the good part... And besides, I really think she likes it"

At this he plugged deep within me, causing a pleasured scream to rip from my throat. He stayed pressed in deeply a few more seconds before continuing his steady, pounding rhythm. I was so distracted by everything he was doing to me that I barely noticed Peter's eyes widening in realization just before he dove towards the night stand retrieving his glasses.

A chill of fear joined the sweat running down my spine as it occurred to me how this was bound to play out. Even through my ragged breathing, I tried to squeak out a warning to Ace, "P-Peter!"

"Alice... Now I know you're new to this, but it's a little rude to shout another man's name" He pulled back from me, putting me at arms length... Just in time for a bullet to fly between us. My already weak knees buckled from surprise and I found myself sliding down the wall to fall clumsily to the floor.

At this point, Ace had managed to not only fix his uniform, but brandish his sword as well in order to effortlessly dodge and deflect the rest of Peter's shots. Despite having seen Peter lose his temper in the past, I don't think I had even witnessed this degree of murderous intent radiate off of him. "How dare you touch my Alice, you filthy knave!"

"Well, Peter... I did a lot more than just touch her..."Ace swiftly leapt across the bed as he narrowly ducked the next volley of bullets from the irate rabbit chasing him around the room. "Damn you, dirty imbecile!"

I was so captivated by the dangerous scene before me that I let out a small surprised yelp as Vivaldi draped one of the silky sheets over my shoulders. "Foolish, inconsiderate men! They deserve each other..." She muttered with disdain as she gently helped me to my feet. Now that the pleasure had subsided, I could feel the overwhelming sense of shame begin to flood my cheeks. But before I could even utter a word of apology, Vivaldi's delicate hand lifted my chin as my eyes met her lovely lavender orbs, "Come, let's get you cleaned up... And leave these brutes to their own idiotic devices"

I clutched the sheet tightly around me as she led me away from the chaotic room and down a long hall toward her private quarters. Passing by what I knew to be her bed room, and entering the next door, I found myself in an immense pink and red tiled bathroom. To the left as we entered were several large glass doors to section off the shower... To the right, the entire wall was covered floor to ceiling in mirrors with several pedestal sinks spread in front of them... And straight ahead seemed to lead down a hallway, but the steam seeping out prevented me from seeing too far.

We paused in front of the shower briefly as she adjusted the water before turning to me. Finally finding my voice again, I timidly murmured, "Thank you, Vivaldi... For taking care of me..."

A beautiful smile etched across her face as she took both my hands in hers and began to giggle slightly, "Oh, you are just too cute, Alice!"

She moved back to check the water temperature and gave a slight approving nod, and I thought she would go to leave. Instead her hands made their way to the bottom of her night gown as she slipped it gracefully over her tousled purple locks and discarded it to the floor.

I couldn't help it as my face flushed a light crimson... She was stunning. Standing before me in nothing but a pair of pink lace panties, the ample curves of her body bouncing slightly with each step... I found myself suddenly a little self conscious of my less pronounced proportions.

I didn't have long to dwell on this thought though before the light crimson went to a dark scarlet as she pushed down her panties to let them fall at her feet. As she turned around to fully face me, I found my eyes wandering slowly down her body and pausing to look at the cute red heart tattoo just at the bottom right of her abdomen... It matched perfectly to the one that adorned her chest.

But I soon felt my jaw drop slightly as my gazed lowered to meet the perfectly heart-shaped patch of delicate, dark curls. I quickly looked away and tried to mask my embarrassment by focusing on anything else in the room... The beveled edges on the mirrors... The intricate mosaics in the tile work... My own disheveled and dirty reflection as Vivaldi's approached it...

I quickly snapped my head back to the grinning monarch as she neared and began reaching towards my sheet. I tightened my grip on it and went to take a step back, only to end up tripping over it and tumbling to the floor. The joy swiftly faded from her face as she leaned back, placing her hands on her hips and furrowing her brow.

"What's the matter? Do you not want to bathe with us?" Her words were gently, but her tone was deadly and I could see the hurt rage burning in her eyes. Despite the shreds of modesty I was trying to salvage, I knew better than to offend the short tempered ruler. _Besides_, I tried to convince myself,_ I used to share baths with my sister all the time when I was younger..._

"Of course I would love to bathe with you, Vivaldi... I'm just a little... Self-conscious..." Well it wasn't a complete lie... The majority of my trepidation came from feeling a little inadequate when measured up to the regal beauty before me. This didn't seem to phase her at all, though, as she grabbed my hands and pulled me up into a gently hug. Still so conscious of her bare curves, I was taken off guard when instead of embracing me through the silky sheet, I felt her satiny skin as it pressed firmly to mine. I chanced a glance down to find the traitorous sheet crumpled at our feet.

Already wary of the queen's temper, but in desperate need of escape, I quickly pushed away and practically ran to the shower... Hoping to play my nervousness off as excitement. Seeming to accept this response, she followed behind me, shutting the glass door after her.

As soon as I stepped into the cascading streams of water, my eyes fluttered closed and a gentle smile graced my lips. The shower felt wonderful, washing away not only the mess from earlier, but my stress and fears as well. I found myself just standing there under the numerous shower heads enjoying the peace and comfort as the tension melted away.

I was so entirely entranced by the warmth massing my skin, that I didn't even notice when the shampoo was being lather into my hair. The skillful hands massaged my scalp, working the soap throughout before running down the length of my long hair. It felt so relaxing... A contented sign escaping my lips as the dexterous fingers continued to work their magic.

On one of the long sweeping motions down my hair, the hands smoothly transitioned to my shoulders... Carefully working on the tightness there, before adding my back to the rotation of their movements as well. I found myself lost in the comforting motions as they continued on my back, venturing out to the sides of my waist.

"Alice... You are just too cute... Mewling like that to our touch" Vivaldi's silky tones sent my eyes wide with realization as my hand darted to cover my mouth. I had been so completed lulled by her delicate touches that I didn't even realize the sounds coming out of my lips. I began to move away... Out of her reach, when her grip strengthened and she held me in place by my shoulders, "Just relax, Alice... We're almost done... And besides, you deserve some gentler attentions after the way those vile creatures manhandled you!"

She didn't leave any room for argument as she continued her delicate ministrations, rubbing slow circles over the sore muscles of my back and sides. Soon I found myself leaning towards her... Unconsciously trying to get her to press harder against the tender areas of my back. I was once again, completely absorbed by the sensations of her soft hands adeptly kneading my skin, when her touch soften again, before gently moving to massage my front.

It started as gentle circles low on my stomach, but with every movement... Inched higher, until her hands worked back and forth... Massaging the sensitive skin of my breasts, careful to be gentle when brushing past my swollen, pink nipples. I don't know how long we stayed like that with her hands kneading the soft lumps of heated flesh... Before her hands once again dropped lower...

Snaking their way around me from behind, her arms reached down and around to begin rubbing the soaked curls between my legs. Struck by the sudden awkwardness of this situation, I quickly pulled away from her embrace to face her. Before I could even voice my protest at the confusing, but not entirely unwelcome actions... I found her sumptuous lips on mine and her tongue softly massaging mine. Despite being thrown entirely off guard, I found myself marveling at the passion of her kiss and comparing it to Peter's sleepy kisses, or Ace's sloppy but aggressive ones. Vivaldi won that competition hands down...

Even though I had at this point overcome my surprise and returned her enticing kiss... My reason was slowly compelling me to stop this before it starts. Very tenderly, I placed a soft lingering kiss on her lips before pulling away to look into her dizzying lavender depths, "Vivaldi... I'm sorry, but I'm already so confused right now... I... I just need a little time to think..."

The pain was faintly visible in her eyes, but she quickly swept it away... Moving her hand down to gently trace the line of my jaw before resting it just beneath my chin, "You are very special to us, Alice... Just don't make us wait too long"

A seductive smile graced her lips as she placed a quick chaste peck on my lips before sliding gracefully out the glass doors into the steamy room beyond. My emotions were in a complete whirlwind as I tried to grasp what had just happened.

As I continued to take my time relaxing in the comfort of the shower, washing away any trace reminders of my earlier indiscretions, it suddenly occurred to me just how awkward life in the castle would be from this point forward. My brow furrowed as tried to think through my options.

Even if I just tried to act like it never happened, that would never work. Peter was bound to be significantly more aggressive, and therefore annoying, in his pursuits... And Ace... He'll certainly never let me hear the end of it.

I leaned in towards the cool tile of the shower, resting my head against it, hoping to cool my still burning cheeks. How could I have let things get so out of hand? I had never considered myself to be that kind of girl... One who allowed herself to be ruled by her passions over reason.

As if to add insult to the current guilt I was feeling, my ex-boyfriend's face flashed mockingly before my eyes. I further slouched down the tiled wall and to the floor of the shower as the tears began to pool precariously at the corners of my eyes. Of course I was the type of person to let their emotions rule them. _If I wasn't then I would have easily been able to see through the man who only used me to get to my sister..._

* * *

I sat back up on the delicate sheets refusing to re-live the painful memories once again. I looked about the room once more to ensure that I had not forgotten anything, a bittersweet smile pulling at the corners of my lips. Confident that the small bag leaning against the bed held everything I planned to take with me, I quickly strode over to the writing desk to prepare a letter to Vivaldi.

I already knew how displeased she would be with my decision to leave the castle, but after even one day, I knew I wouldn't be able to stay here any longer. Peter had become even more psychotic in his obsession, if possible... randomly shooting the maids and the guards for "looking" at me…though he refused to be persuaded to the contrary even when told they have no eyes.

Ace, on the other hand, had insisted on loitering about the castle instead of his usual travels, so that he could find new and creative ways to grope me "discreetly". I couldn't help but roll my eyes remembering how he insisted that discreet simply meant not in front of other role holders... much to the embarrassment of the several faceless present on these occasions.

On the bright side, I finally did get them to explain why they all felt the need to invade my bed last night. They claimed that we had moved... I'm still a little unclear on the whole situation. But regardless, I know at least one of the other role holders is bound to offer me a place to stay.

With a final glance around my room, I strode purposefully to the bed to retrieve my belongings and swiftly out the door, careful to avoid as much attention as possible. Although the halls of the castle were still brightly lit even at night, they were pretty much deserted, save a handful of guards at various posts. Having lived here for a while now, I had become accustomed to their routines, and in doing so, also knew the best paths to take to avoid notice.

Once I had finally made my way through the garden maze and was just at the edge of the forest, I turned back to gaze upon the splendor of Heart Castle and let loose a sigh of relief. _Well, at least I wouldn't have to deal with them tonight... _

I turned back to the path before me, and although it seemed a little different than I remember, it was relatively easy to go the same general direction I was aiming for. Still, a dark unfamiliar forest was never what one might consider an ideal place to be... So as I approached the silhouette of the tower, I was so pleased to have arrived, that I didn't immediately realize just how different it looked.

As I neared, trying to determine the best excuse I could offer to Julius without having to go into any detail as to why I was leaving the castle, I slowly began to realize that something seemed very wrong. Pulled out of my musings, my eyes quickly surveyed the building before me as my trepidation continued to mount.

I was sure that I had come the right direction... Was it possible that the tower had been renovated? Looking again at the significant difference between the two, it did not seem very likely...

Uncertainty began to flood my mind as I thought back to the enigmatic explanation of the "move" that Vivaldi had offered me earlier. My confusion and doubts continued to increase as I hesitantly began climbing the stairs and found myself wondering into a grand hall with yet another large grand staircase.

Just as my insecurity was about to get the best of me and send me back to Heart Castle with my tail woefully between my legs, I heard a voice that seem to resonate through my mind calling me towards a door off to the side of the room. Intrigued and more than eager for another option, I found myself moving to follow its bidding.

Upon opening the door, I immediately felt dizzy as I suddenly stood before a room of mist and staircases... And in the distance, I could almost make out the form of another door. The voice in my head seemed to diverge into multiple voices all persuading me to open the new door.

Seemingly unable to control my own movements, I found myself about to step into the mysterious room, when I felt a firm grip on my wrist pull me back before the door to this intriguing corridor was slammed shut.

As soon as the door had closed the voices were gone and force that had seemed to pull me towards it faded away. I still felt a little dizzy, stumbling slightly from the disorientation only to find myself propped up against a firm chest as the hand that had stopped me moved from my wrist to steady my waist.

At first, based on the height and dark clothing, I was so relieved to have found Julius... By as my gaze moved up his muscular form to rest on his golden eyes and short hair, I felt my breath catch in my throat. I tried to stutter out an apology, but before I could do so, his eyes began surveying me, "You're a foreigner... Alice, perhaps?"

A little confused at how he had recognized me, and still rather disoriented from the odd encounter moments before, I only managed a simple nod in affirmation. Just as I tried to steady myself enough to push out of his embrace, I felt my head begin to reel as the exhaustion from the day suddenly caught up to me. The last thing I saw before the room went black was his striking gold eyes widening in concern.


	3. A New Player in the Game

**Quick Note:** I'm so sorry for falling off the face of the earth there for a little while... not fun for me either... But I'm back and promise no more disappearing acts. So without further ado... Chapter 3!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HNKNA.

* * *

The darkness around me began to swirl into an array of colors with purples and greens blending together in a hazy fog of consciousness. Even though I had experienced it many times to date... the weightless distracted feeling of dreams in Wonderland... I found myself doubting that I would ever truly get used to it.

Before I had even fully adjusted to my new environment, a deep echoing voice called out to me, "No one ever gets used to it, really..." spinning weightlessly in the air, I found myself face to face with the dream demon I had come to know so well, as a smile happily alit my face. "Nightmare..."

After the initial relief the familiarity of his presence afforded me, my mind wandered back to the captivating gaze that held mine just before unconsciousness had overtaken me. The tall, dark haired man with a lithe build, chiseled features and entrancing golden eyes flashed in my mind as I turned to Nightmare posing the unspoken question.

"Ah, I see you've met Grey. He is my assistant here at Clover Tower" with this, Nightmare maneuvered effortlessly to stop just before me in the ephemeral dreamscape.

My eyes moved up to lock with his, "Clover Tower? What happened to the clock tower? What about Julius?" I made no attempt to mask my concern for my dear friend as my voice raised slightly in alarm. Seemingly amused at my confusion, a smirk crept across Nightmare's gentle features and he took this opportunity to begin circling me as if gracefully swimming through air, "I take it no one properly explained the move to you?"

"Well... Vivaldi explained some of it, but compared to where I come from, it's just a little hard to grasp..." _Not to mention, I was still rather distracted when she was explaining..._

"Distracted? By what?" _Oh no... _What I'm sure was only a slight curiosity initially was now undoubtedly augmented by my desperate attempts to think of anything but the answer to his question. His eye narrowed playfully and his lips twisted slightly into a smirk at my flustered response. I was forced to redouble my efforts as his scrutinizing gaze bore past my eyes and into my very soul...

_I can't tell him about that! What can I possibly say was distracting me? Vivaldi's smooth voice or satiny lips as she spoke... No! Maybe if I bring up Lorina... That's it! I can say how much I miss my sister and the times I used to spend with her. Bathing with her was entirely different than with Vivaldi... She would never have... Argh! This is completely impossible! How am I supposed to not think about her! Or the things she did to me... Let alone what Peter and Ace did to me last night...or about how much I liked it..._

I was pulled out of my warring thoughts as the sickly incubus bent over coughing, covering his mouth with a now crimson stained hand. I rushed to his side and placed a comforting hand on his back, concern for my friend quickly replacing any inner turmoil I had been experiencing.

After a few more minutes of his body wracking with the clearly painful coughing fit, he managed to calm down, pulling out his handkerchief and wiping the blood away. As he finished and stood back to his full height, a relieved sigh escaped my lips. _I can't for the life of me understand how enduring that could be preferable to a hospital..._

His eye widened with evident fear as he quickly turned back towards me, "Hospital! Are you trying to scare me into another fit... Besides that was entirely your fault to begin with!"

My eyes ladened with confusion and indignation flashed as I stood up a little straighter ready to refute his ludicrous claims. "You refuse to take care of yourself or go to the hospital, and that's my fault?" My hands found their way to my hips as I stood defiantly before him waiting to hear what his ridiculous logic would be this time...

"No, but the shock from that revelation would kill anyone!" As soon as the words left his lips, I felt deflated with all of my righteous anger swiftly converting to shame as the truth of his statement hit me full force. My eyes that were now filling with tears, moved quickly down to the floor, unable to handle my own guilt.

Sure that Nightmare was disgusted, that he would just end the dream and fade away, I sank down to my knees as the tears made quiet, cool streams down my face. Instead, I let out a surprised gasp when his soft fingers brushed my cheek, gently wiping away my pain and embarrassment. I looked up to find his expression closer to one of loss and comfort than the disapproval I had feared.

"Alice... I'm sorry, that came out wrong... I was just surprised. I didn't think you'd fall in love with either Peter or Ace, let alone both of them..." though his words were meant to reassure, they only twisted the knife deeper into my heart. My continuously flowing tears were now accompanied with little sobs, as I couldn't even bring myself to say the words to correct him. _But I don't love them... Not like that..._

I heard his sharp intake of breath as he heard my thoughts and the reality of the situation was made clear to him. Instead of abandoning me to my self-pity and regret, he wrapped his arms protectively around me as he pull me securely to his chest. One arm encircled my waist, holding me against him as I continued to cry... While the other wound up and behind my neck with his hand gently stroking my hair, comforting me as he whispered softly.

"Shhh... Alice, it's okay... It will all be okay..." his lips gently brushed my hair, and I found myself calming a little. I wanted to believe him... To think that everything would be fine, but how? _How could I possibly face Peter or Ace again? I can't go back to the castle..._

"Then you'll stay here with me" I pulled back slightly to look up at him to see a faint blush painting his otherwise fair complexion. My brow furrowed a little in confusion. Still unsure of my voice, and knowing it to be unnecessary anyhow, I only thought my response... _Here in the dreamworld?_

A knowing smile played on his lips while his lone eye gleamed with mischief and amusement that I was certain to be at my expense. He lifted my chin, and leaned in to place a lingering kiss on my forehead. Instead of pulling back from the kiss, he remained as I heard his voice projected into my mind... _"You'll see when you awake..."_

And with that, the feel of his tender lips against my skin faded in to the haze of sleep with the rest of the evanescent mist of dreams.

My bleary eyes slowly crept open to find myself in a rather large, well furnished room with bright light streaming in through a grand set of windows. If the color scheme hadn't been so strikingly green with the decor noticeably masculine in comparison, I might have feared being back in the castle.

As I sat up, and began appreciating the spacious grandeur of the room, my eyes came across my bag set next to a dressing chair where my blue dress lay neatly prepared. I almost thought nothing of it... Until I went to move from the bed and realized that instead of my usual pink nightgown, the one I was wearing was deep charcoal grey with a thick black waistband pulling the silky fabric against me and a delicate gold design trimming the bust that led up to the braided golden straps. A similar gold pattern also wound around the bottom hem which brushed softly against my thighs.

Even though I had been so proud of buying my pink nightgown with my own earnings after working as a maid at the castle, I couldn't help but feel how much nicer this one seemed. Next to the elegant, stylish one I wore now, the other seemed noticeably less sophisticated. My admiration of the garment soon dissipated into confusion as I began to realize that I had absolutely no idea where it came from. _And when did I change into it?_

Before I could think on it much longer, my attention was pulled away by a knock at the door. Eager to try to understand what had happened or where I was, I quickly moved over to the door and opened it wide. Standing before me was the same man I had seen just the night before... His golden eyes widening slightly above cheeks slowly staining with pink. I almost couldn't hear the single word he let out under his breath... "Cute..."

My brow furrowed slightly at his remark, but before I could even question him, his demeanor had completely changed. He quickly cleared his throat into his hand and turned a slightly steeled gaze back to me, "Hello Alice... My name is Grey Ringmarc. Nightmare tells me you'll be staying with us from now on. It's a pleasure to meet you."

A little taken aback by his swiftly regained professionalism, not to mention the idea that I would be living with both Nightmare and this man before me, I could do little more than offer a muttered, "Nice to meet you..."

The corner of his mouth quirked into a subtle smile, and i felt nearly certain he was laughing at my childish behavior. My cheeks flooded with red, embarrassed by my clumsy manner as he continued staring at me, his piercing eyes never leaving mine. After a few painful moments of silence, he decided to spare me by announcing, "Nightmare and I will be awaiting your company in his office... Once you've had a chance to change"

My cheeks burned even hotter as I realized I was standing there in nothing more than my night gown. As he turned to leave, I let my head rest, none too gently, against the door jam... Cursing my complete lack of maturity.

I was soon pulled out of my self admonishing as he turned back, only a few paces down the hall... His cheeks once again lightly flushed. "That night gown suits you... I had hoped it would"

With that he quickly turned and strode away, his long legs moving him swiftly down the hall and out of view... Leaving me to stand there in utter bewilderment. Unable to sort through the chaos of thoughts and emotions wreaking havoc on me, I slipped back into my room and went through the motions of dressing.

_Such a confusing man... His handsome face and polite manners left me feeling awkward and insufficient by comparison... Argh! I am not a child anymore, yet I surely must have come off as one... Then again, the way he looked at me when he called me cute... Was it cute like a child? Or cute like a girl? _

I shook my my head in a vain attempt to dispel this train of thought... _My romantic life, if you could even call it that, was far too complicated already... And the last thing I need is to bring anyone else into it. After all, isn't that why I stopped Vivaldi?_

Coming to the conclusion that I would certainly be driven mad if I insisted on trying to figure everything out at this moment, I resigned myself to trying to enjoy the day and even began looking forward to exploring my new home.

With my new found determination, I made my way towards Nightmare's office... A task easier said than done. Fortunately for me, there were several faceless staff along the way who proved to be most helpful when I repeated found myself straying off course. At least my meandering trek afforded me the opportunity to see more of the tower along the way.

The decor throughout was fairly consistent with the stately green dominating the ornately formal structure, accented periodically with dark blue and gold trim. I couldn't help but notice how stark a contrast the bright blue of my dress stood against my surroundings... How poorly it seemed to fit in.

Shaking my head slightly in an attempt to push away these insecure thoughts, I found myself coming upon the door to Nightmare's office. Still nervous from both my earlier encounter with Grey and my awkward admission to Nightmare, I took a deep breath hoping to suppress my mounting anxiety.

As I raised my hand to knock, the door swiftly opened to reveal a panicked Nightmare unable to stop as he crashed into me, knocking us both to the floor. I don't know what surprised me more, seeing Nightmare outside of my dreams for the first time... That he would seemingly be running in fear from something... Or how comfortable it was for his body to be pressing down on mine...

At this last thought, I found my cheeks heating rapidly and a look of shock spread over Nightmare's features as his gaze snapped up to meet mine. Instead of moving from his position on me, he remained in place above me... his face only inches from mine. I felt myself drawn in... Entranced, and unable to look away from his hypnotizing stare.

Just as he began to slowly narrow the gap between us, a tall figure appeared in the doorway effectively breaking the spell. Both our faces turned to see Grey's eyes narrow slightly as he turned away clearing his throat. Brought back to reality by his assistant, Nightmare quickly moved to stand, offering me a hand up as well.

Grey turned to move back into the room as Nightmare pulled me to my feet. The blood never faded from my cheeks as Nightmare guided me into his office, opting not to relinquish my hand. I was instantly distracted from my embarrassment as soon as I beheld the room before me. It was simply amazing... the high vaulted ceiling decorated with opulent gold designs... The large ornate fireplace surrounded with various chairs and sofas... The large carved desk opposite it with many imposing piles of neatly stacked papers.

I was so taken with the room, that I didn't even realize when Nightmare left my side to go over and join Grey for a smoke in one of the lavish brocade chairs. It wasn't until I heard my name that I was pulled from my musings and let my eyes meet with a pair of smoldering gazes... "Alice, Welcome to Clover Tower..."

The intensity with which they eyed me caught me entirely off guard. I felt my throat tighten and hands grasp the hem of my dress nervously as I briefly wondered if in leaving the castle I had manage to go from the frying pan into the fire.

Nightmare flinched almost imperceptibly and quickly cast his gaze towards the fireplace as I began mentally apologizing and berating myself for my ingratitude. You would think that I would have gained better control over my thoughts at this point, having grown accustomed to Nightmare's ability... But alas, my thoughts continue to flow freely and unbidden into my mind... _Maybe I am even more childish than I'd like admit..._

My nervousness had faded being replaced instead by the nagging feelings wrought by self-depreciating thoughts. _Not only am I childish and ungrateful, but a complete fool as well.._. _If I weren't, then I wouldn't find myself in these positions... so lost and unable to even decide what I want..._ I could feel the sting in my eyes as tears threatened to pour forth and embarrass me further.

I turned and lifted my wrist to my eyes, stubbornly refusing to let my tears fall, when I felt a firm, reassuring hand on my shoulder turning me back towards a comforting embrace. With the inner turmoil that continued to war inside me, this one simple act of compassion was so desperately needed and I found myself clinging to the support offered me.

Unable to hold back the flood of emotions any longer, I felt the cool, clear streams finally break free and begin flowing down my face. The strong arms tightened their grip around me as I buried my sobs into the tall, lean chest before me. One of the hands around my waist slowly moved up to rub gentle circles into my back as reassuring whispers blew warm breath past my ear.

I felt so safe wrapped in this powerful embrace that my sobs had soon faded into contented sighs as I slowly let loose the vice grip I had had on his lapels. Looking up, my breath hitched as I once again saw the same captivating golden eyes laced with concern that had first welcomed me to this tower. "Thank you, Grey, I..."

But I never got to finish expressing my gratitude as I was swiftly pulled from his protective hold. It only occurred to me as I felt the sudden cool air against me, how closely we had been pressed together... And just how much I found myself missing that warmth...

"Tch!" my meandering thought were brought back to the situation at hand by the seemingly flustered incubus who was now leading me away from Grey and over to one of the large windows lining his room. "As I'm sure you've noticed now, the recent move has not only manifested itself by changes in the landscape by the buildings that appear in wonderland as well. Depending on the combination of buildings present and which events have occurred most recently, you can determine which country you find yourself in."

He gestured out of the window at the surrounding lands to illustrate as he continued. "For example, now that the Clover Tower has appeared, this has become the Country of Clover, and it will soon be time for me, as the Lord of Clover, to hold the mandatory meetings..."

At this my attention snapped back from the glance I was attempting to steal at the now blushing Grey across the room, and to the incubus at my side, "Nightmare... Did you just say you were the Lord of Clover?"

His grin widened at my response as he proudly struck a dignified pose and announced, "Of course! I am in charge of the Country of Clover! Obviously the best choice for a leader, right Grey?"

I felt a bead of sweat adorn my forehead as I stared at him in disbelief, and began to worry for the future of this country...


	4. To Sleep, Perchance To Dream  Part 1

**Author Note**: Sorry I disappeared for so long...

**Warning**: This is total smut... if you are not 18, or do not enjoy smut... please refrain from reading...

**Disclaimer**: Quinrose has rights... not me.

* * *

Through the cloudy haze of greens and purples, the images flashed before my eyes… scenes from my life playing out in vivid detail… and yet, not quite the same as I remember. First, there was Lorina… my perfect sister… posed demurely on the chair facing me. Her gentle smile was radiating everything that I could never be. I flinched slightly as the painful understanding flooded me, knowing exactly how he could love her more.

The superficial details were obvious enough… from her dainty, petite features to her full and voluptuous figure. My insecurity and jealousy began to churn in my stomach as I tried my best not to hate her.

It was this overwhelming disdain that set an even sharper contrast between us… for truly, she could never know such a despicable emotion… her gentle and forgiving nature utterly forbade it. But even if I shared her beauty, her grace, her selfless concern for others… I could still never rival that pure innocence that she exudes so effortlessly.

I have to look away, hiding my face as the darkness of my heart becomes plainly reflected in my cold eyes and tight jaw. My gaze makes its way to the chaise in the corner and lingers there… a rueful smirk pulling at my lips. Only hours before, I had been sitting in that very spot 'studying', while my tutor's lips busied themselves tracing the shape of my neck… tasting my soft skin… licking my…

I shook my head lightly, turning abruptly away as the tears threaten to shatter my carefully placed façade. I bit my lip harshly… too harshly… but the coppery flavor made for a welcome distraction to my growing misery. But my reprieve was short lived indeed…

"Did you hear me, Alice? Andrew and I are to be married! Isn't that wonderful! And of course, you will have to stand as my maid of honor!"

Lorina was genuinely happy… without so much as a mean bone in her body. Her face shone with her hope and happiness, as my still-beating heart was ripped from my chest. It was my fault, really… she didn't know… couldn't possibly know… the stabbing, relentless pain that ebbed throughout my entire being… intensifying with her every word. It was my decision to keep everything that transpired between Andrew and me a secret. It stemmed not out of shame, but rather, the knowledge that if we were found out, he would surely be sent away. After all, there were rules about tutors and their students. And so, I unwittingly played the role of fool… blissfully ignorant that my silence afforded him the perfect opportunity to get closer to the true object of his affections.

I still found myself unable to regret loving him… even as his parting speech played out before me…

"Alice, though I care for you deeply, I must confess that it is Lorina who has completely enraptured my soul. I have spoken to your father… and… Lorina and I… we… we've already chosen a date to be wed" His last words trailing off in a tight strained voice as he quickly rose from his seat beside me.

It was here where my memory and dream seemed to diverge… For if the scene had continued in the direction I knew it should, he would swiftly retreat from the room as muffled sobs wracked through my body.

Instead, he lowered himself onto his knees before me, placing his hands just wide of my hips on the chaise. My head jerked up to meet with sultry blue eyes and a deliciously sinister smirk.

"We meet again, Ojou-sama" he purred out as he lift my hand to join his awaiting mouth… his soft, forceful lips lingering much too long against my heated skin. He gently laid my hand back into my lap never shifting his entrancing gaze from mine.

My breath hitched as I felt his silky gloved hand dancing gracefully against the back of my knee, stroking tiny patterned along the exposed skin. I hadn't even noticed his arm slipping low beneath my skirt, as my focus was held captive by the hunger and passion written plainly across his face.

I could feel the heat building and beginning to pool within me as his other hand mirrored the first… their ministrations continuing to wind their way up my legs. As I felt his fingers gliding up my bare thighs, his brow quirked upwards and his smile widened slightly.

"My, my, how very un-lady like… no petticoat or bloomers? Whatever shall I do with you…" he growled out as his fingers flexed to tightly grip my thighs.

My cheeks stained with red quickly at his discovery. Though still wearing the most basic of undergarments, I often neglected several of the cumbersome layers, especially during these warmer summer months.

As his hands relaxed and continued their achingly slow progress, they began confidently spreading my legs… affording him the space to lean between them. With his hips pushing further, my dress began inching its way up as well. My hands moved reactively to straighten the treacherous cloth, only to be swiftly pinned down beside me.

With his hands now otherwise occupied and out of the way, his hips roughly closed the distance between us… making me aware of just how much he enjoyed toying with me.

Though I tried to keep quiet, I simply could not combat the wanton moans pouring from me as he firmly ground his hardened length against me. I found myself suddenly grateful for my lack of proper attire… his heat easily radiated through the thin fabric to my sensitive core.

Using one hand to keep hold of my wrists, his other slid over the front of my dress, massaging my breast as his mouth moved to devour my neck. His tongue skillfully teased my ear before his teeth raked down to my collarbone, leaving angry red trails in their wake. As he released my hands, they immediately wound their way into his chaotic hair… pulling it sharply with every bite to my exposed shoulder. I could feel my dress falling further still, until it balanced precariously… clinging to my heaving breasts.

His right hand took care of that as it slid down my chest and beneath the fabric of my bra… brushing against my hardened nipple as he harshly squeezed the heated mound. His left hand disappeared from my body, followed shortly by the distinct sound of a zipper. If there had been any doubt to his actions, they were soon removed as he jerked my panties aside and began rubbing his heated member along my dripping folds.

His expression darkened considerably and he took a steadying breathe as his stiff flesh twitched impatiently against me. I felt a sharp tug on my hair and my neck jerked backwards sharply as he roughly buried himself within me.

The pain only seemed to augment the pleasure as he continued to thrust mercilessly. All rational thought was stolen away every time he plunged back into my achingly tight flesh. I couldn't help the strangled cries that tore from my lips, "Oh god! Andrew! Please!"

Just before I could hit my peak and release this unspeakable tension, he became deathly still. Looking up to his face, I felt the overwhelming aura of hate directed towards me, tainted only by the telltale spark of insanity.

As the realization of what I had done slowly dawned on me, I was certain he would push me away in disgust. Instead, his movements started again in a slow crescendo, until he was pounding into me ferociously… madness distorting his face into a wild sneer.

I could feel the pressure once again intensifying and building within me and soon lost myself in his rhythm. Just as it felt I might burst, his hands wrapped roughly around my throat, completely depriving me of air. I began to struggle against him, even as he continued his furious pace. Overwhelmed by his strength and unable to break free, I began to panic. But despite my fear, my traitorous body continued to receive him eagerly… my legs winding tightly about his hips as he continued to drive into me. His sadistic smile grew as his grip on my neck tightened.

I felt my walls constricting on him in ecstasy as I finally gave way to the sweet release. His relentless assault on my body continued, though I was barely aware of it… fading into unconsciousness as I felt my life slowly slipping away…

* * *

"Alice! Alice, wake up!" I was saved… torn from the terror of my dream as Nightmare shook me roughly by the shoulders… his deep voice echoing my name with more than a hint of desperation.

Waking up to find myself safe and sound in my own bed at Clover Tower, I immediately latched onto my savior hovering over me. With tears streaming down my facing and arms wrapped tightly around his waist, I found myself trembling beneath him with unspoken fears.

I felt his form stiffen slightly, then relax against me as his left hand slid beneath my waist holding me flush against him, while his other carefully stroked the side of my face. His husky voice reached my ears, offering promises and assurances… and everything I needed to hear. I began to relax beneath him, slowly melting into his embrace. His whispered words continued to slide past my face as his lips softly tickled my cheek.

When I finally regained control of my breathing, he pulled back just enough to lock eyes with me. I felt his words rather than hearing them as he spoke directly to my mind, _Now Alice… please tell me what happened…_


End file.
